Tell Me (traducción autorizada)
by MinnaFeanturi
Summary: "Díme quién te gusta más, ¿Taekyung-hyung o yo?" la pregunta logró exitosamente que Jeremy abriera los ojos con sorpresa. Y la respuesta de Jeremy fue... Oneshot, shonen-ai, fluffy. ¡No les gusta no lo lean! Traducción de la autora Li Chylee


**Disclaimer**: Nada relacionado con You're Beautiful es de mi pertenencia… ni la historia ya que esto es una traducción de Li Chylee :P (original en indonesio).

**Warning: **shonen-ai, OOC.

**Tell Me**

**By**

**Li Chylee**

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Jeremy's POV.

Me ha envenenado la mente. Realmente no entiendo ¿cómo puedo estar enamorado de mi propio hung? ¡Estúpido! ]¡Ridículo! ¡Sin sentido! ¡Aún soy normal! Pero sin importar cuánto me abofetee y regañe a mí mismo, el sentimiento no se aparta. Somos tan cercanos como hermano y hermana. Hacemos todo juntos. Nos bañamos juntos, comemos juntos, ejercitamos juntos, reímos juntos, cantamos juntos, bailamos juntos, todo. Lo único que no hemos hecho, es dormir juntos.

...

¡Estúpido! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Me he vuelto loco? ¿Cómo pude pensar tal cosa? ¡Etas cosas suceden sólo en los fanfics, nunca podría pasar en la vida real! ¡Cabeza hueca! Me abofeteo a mí mismo por centésima vez.

"¿Jeremy?"

Doy un salto cuando escucho la voz de ShinWoo-hyung llamándome. Mis manos se quedan paralizadas sobre mis mejillas. Lentamente me volteo, mostrando una gigantesca sonrisa estúpida.

"Jejeje, ¿qué pasa, ShinWoo-hyung?" le pregunto.

ShinWoo-hyung no me contesta en seguida mi pregunta. Me observa cuidadosamente, confundido con mi extraña pose. Manteniendo la sonrisa en su lugar, bajo mis manos y las coloco detrás de mí.

"TaeKyung-hyung te está buscando" me responde simplemente. Voltea a verme nuevamente. "Parece que estás pensando en algo. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, dímelo. Yo te escucharé" dice revolviendo mi cabello rubio y sonriendo ligeramente. Paso saliva con dificultad. De repente la figura de ShinWoo-hyung parece respandecer t palomas blancas vuelan en el fondo. El canto celestial resonando en mis oídos llena la atmósfera de serenidad. ¿Cómo es que se ve tan apuesto? ¿Es esto una simple ilusión? Imagino cosas extrañas y absurdas muy fácilmente.

Hace cinco minutos que ShinWoo-hyung ya se fue, sin embargo, yo sigo sin recobrar el aliento atrapado en mi propia ilusión.

"Hey, Jeremy. ¿Por qué estás soñando en plena luz del día?" Uno de mis amigos que trabaja como bailarín me pregunta posando su mano sobre mi hombro antes de continuar su camino.

Parpadeo y ladeo mi cabeza intentando recordar qué fue lo que dijo ShinWoo-hyung antes de irse.

"Oh, cierto. ¡TaeKyung-hyung me estaba buscando!" Exclamo mientras corro hacia donde está TaeKyung-hyung

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

"TaeKyung-hyung, ¿para qué me necesitabas?" le pregunto.

TaeKyung-hyung frunció el ceño, haciendo su una mueca en su estilo único (Minna/N: ya saben, ese puchero… o boca de pato, como quieran verlo XD) "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

Me rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo le digo que me quedé hipnotizado por ShinWoo-hyung, encantado como un idiota?

Al ver que no respondía la pregunta, TaeKyung-hyung se cruzó de brazos. "Quiero hablas sobre el material de nuestro próximo single. Creo que sería mejor si tú cantas esta parte." Me entregó una partitura con escritura en ella.

"No hay ningún problema, ¿o sí?" me preguntó.

Asentí lentamente. "Creo que es mejor así, hyung", le contesté con una sonrisa.

TaeKyung-hyung apartó la vista de mí, parecía querer decir algo pero vaciló. Rara vez veo a TaeKyung-hyung actuando de esta manera.

"Jeremy" Suspiró llevándose un dedo a los labios. "¿Te gustan las chicas?... o acaso te gustan… ¿los chicos? TaeKyung-hyung me preguntó giñándome un ojo.

"¿A-a qué te refieres, hyung?" le pregunto de vuelta. Inconscientemente comienzo a alejarme de él, siento la necesidad de evitarlo.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué no has leído fanfics sobre un triángulo amoroso entre tú, yo y ShinWoo?" dice TaeKyung-hyung acercándose. Paso saliva con dificultad, ¿sabe TaeKyung-hyung lo que siento por ShinWoo-hyung?

Se acerca más y más, mientras mi espalda choca con el librero detrás de mí. La distancia entre nuestros cuerpos no es más que unos escasos centímetros, TaeKyung-hyung coloca sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo para evitar que escape y acerca peligrosamente su rostro al mío.

"Di la verdad… Jeremy…" Susurra lentamente en mi oído. Soplando su cálido aliento sobre mi mejilla causándome un cosquilleo. Su mano acaricia seductoramente mi mentón.

"Te gustan los hombres… ¿cierto?"

Unos segundos después de escuchar la pregunta, TaeKyung-hyung posa sus labios sobre los míos. Mis ojos se ponen redondos como platos.

"¡Noooooo!" grita histéricamente.

"¿Jeremy?"

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz de TaeKyung-hyung fuera de su fantasía. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y voltea hacia atrás para verlo con sorpresa.

"¿Está bien?" le pregunta.

Mis labios están sellados. No puedo decir nada en este momento. He estado teniendo estas extrañas fantasías de nuevo. Y con esta fantasía, incluso TaeKyung se ve diferente también ahora. En mis ojos, se ve realmente encantador. Cabello negro cubriendo la mayoría de su rostro, sus ojos afilados debido al delineador; labios rojos; sus hombros anchos de piel pálida, perceptible gracias a la camisa negra varias tallas más grande, su favorita. De nuevo paso saliva con dificultad. Entonces sin decir nada más, salgo de la habitación.

"¡Hey, Jeremy! ¿Qué te sucede?" me grita TaeKyung-hyung, pero no lo ignoro y continúo mi escape. Me voy corriendo sin importar las personas que esté en mi camino. Estoy confundido, ¿por qué está pasando esto?

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

NORMAL POV.

"Waaah… este fanfic es demasiado…" dice el joven rubio de cara linda, vestido con una playera amarillo brillante. Pareciera que fuese un plátano andante. Después de rascarse la barbilla mientras ve la pantalla de la laptop, voltea a ver al chico de cabello castaño sentado a su lado.

"Hyung, éste fanfic me estresa. Primero estoy imaginando que estoy todo enlelado contigo, y luego confusamente estoy enamorado de ¿TaeKyung-hyung? ¡Me hizo pensar que soy realmente estúpido!" exclama exasperada. La persona con la que habla sólo sonríe levemente a pesar de que quisiera estallar en risas, pensando que el carácter de Jeremy está realmente bien plasmado en el fanfic que estaban leyendo. Realemtne podía imaginarse a su dongsaeng actuando como en el fanfic, ya ha visto varias veces a Jeremy auto-abofeteándose sin razón aparente.

"Hyung, ¿piensas que soy así de estúpido? ¿Por qué parece que quieres reír?" inquirió molesto el Jeremy original. Haciendo un puchero similar al de un niño al que le niegan sus dulces.

"No realmente" dice el ShinWoo original mientras revuelve el cabello del rubio como antes lo habría hecho su versión ficticia.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'realmente'? ¡Si no es así, entonces simplemente di 'no'!" Jeremy dijo aún molesto a pesar de su rostro ruborizado gracias a la mano de ShinWoo todavía sobre su cabeza.

"Hey, sólo hay una cosa que quisiera saber" dijo ShinWoo removiendo su mano del suave cabello de Jeremy y colocándola sobre su barbilla en una pose pensativa.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" le preguntó Jeremy. No pudo evitar pensar que ShinWoo se ve genial en esa posición, sin contar que antes sus ojos ShinWoo se ve genial en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier situación.

"Dime quién te gusta más ¿TaeKyung-hyung o yo?"

La pregunta hizo que sus ojos se pusieran como platos.

"¿Quién te gusta, Jeremy? En el fanfic, parecía que te gustaba más TaeKyung-hyung, pues incluso imaginaste que te besó. ¿En realidad prefieres a TaeKyung-hyung? Le preguntó ShinWoo.

Respondiendo la pregunta, los labios de Jeremy formaron una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Te refieres a gustar como amigo, ¿cierto?" preguntó.

ShinWoo negó con la cabeza. Sonriendo misteriosamente.

"De una forma más especial" respondió.

"Err… ¿cómo un hermano?" inquirió Jeremy. Demasiado asustado para imaginar a qué tipo de sentimiento se refería ShinWoo.

"No así. De una forma más profunda. Como cuando tu corazón se acelera cuando estás cerca de alguien que amas. Como cuando deseas estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Como cuando te pones celoso cada que alguien más se le acerca. Más como…" ShinWoo sonrió antes de continuar "cuando amas a alguien".

La quijada de Jeremy colgaba abierta. Jamás creyó que ShinWoo le haría esa pregunta. Jeremy se señaló a sí mismo.

"¿Yo…? ¿Amar… a TaeKyung-hyun y ShinWoo… hyung?" dijo entrecortadamente. ShinWoo asintió.

"Uh… yo… yo no… quiero decir… yo…" Jeremy comenzó incoherentemente. Su sangre precipitándose hacia su rostro haciéndolo enrojecer. Se ve tan dulce y torpe al mismo tiempo.

"… Por supuesto que prefiero…"

Tenso, ShinWoo esperaba con curiosidad y poca esperanza a que su dongsaeng dijera su nombre. Rogando: por favor, por favor. La ansiedad lo carcomía

"Shin..."

"¡ShinWoo!" la respuesta de Jeremy fue cortada por el presidente Ahn, su jefe y dueño de A. , así como el principal contribuyente a la fama de ShinWoo, Jeremy y TaeKyung al crear A. .

"¿Dónde han estado? Hemos estado esperando para la sesión de fotos. ¿Por qué están incluso leyendo fanfictions en la internet?" preguntó el presidente a ver la página de fanfic que estaban leyendo Jeremy y ShinWoo.

"Oh, Jeremy, también estás aquí. Qué bien, qué bien. Vamos, es su turno de ser fotografiados juntos. ¡Apúrense al estudio, ya!" dijo palmenadoles ruidosamente la espalda a ambos antes de lavanter el puño y exclamar su usual "¡Jackpot!"

Jeremy y ShinWoo se vieron el uno al otro con algo de incredulidad antes las acciones de su presidente.

"Basicamente el presidente Ahn…¿cómo es que no tenía idea que estaba aquí, huh? Incluso con mi brillante ropa amarilla, Jajaja…" Jeremy dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras se rasca la coronilla de la cabeza.

"No cambies del tema. Y continúa tu oración ,Jeremy" dijo ShinWoo.

"Ah, cierto ese era el tema… yo… yo…" Jeremy pasó saliva. En realidad millones de veces a querido decir esta frase, pero nunca ha tenido la oportunidad. Ahora ShinWoo mismo le ha dado la oportunidad. No debe perderla. ¡Vamos, Jeremy! La autora te apoya de todo corazón y alma. (Minna: la verdadera autora, yo solo estoy traduciendo… ¡aunque claro que lo apoyo también!).

"Yo… ¡yo no te amo como amo a TaeKyung-hyung!" dijo Jeremy, sin darse cuenta del significado que implicaba la ambigua frase.

"Entonces… ¿Te gusta TaeKyung-hyung, eh?" preguntó ShinWoo. Su corazón afligido después de haber elevado sus esperanzas.

"¿Eh? ¡No me refería a eso! Me refería a… quiero a TaeKyung-hyung… pero yo… tú… a mi… a mi me gustas, hyung" dijo Jeremy, agachando su cabeza para que sus mechones rubios cubrieran su sonrojamiento.

ShinWoo estaba sorprendido de escuchar la confesión de Jeremy. La esperanza que había muerto de pronto se reavivó con un sentimiento de euforia imposible de describir con palabras. Pero por feliz que esté, sigue siendo Kang ShinWoo, quien rara vez demuestra excesiva emoción.

"Gracias a Dios. Gracias por decirlo, Jeremy… yo también te amo" dijo ShinWoo, levantando el rostro de Jeremy mientras acaricia su mejilla y siguiendo sus instintos, ShinWoo se acercó a Jeremy para besarlo.

El beso fue corto, pero capaz de gravar memorias que ninguno de los dos olvidará por el resto de sus vidas.

ShinWoo libera los labios de Jeremy, haciendo que sus labios se sientan frios al separarse de los cálidos labios de Jeremy. Pero sabe que habré bastante tiempo para disfrutar de su calidez.

"Vamos, nos están esperando para la sesión de fotos" dijo ShinWoo con una sonrisa amble en su rostro. Se fueron del lugar. Nada ha cambiado entre ellos, a excepción de que van tomados de la mano, un acto romántico que no se habían permitido hacer antes.

**FIN**

Te prometeré, que viviré para que mis ojos te vean solo a ti

Te prometeré, que viviré para que mis brazos te abracen solo a ti

Desde que abro mis ojos en la mañana hasta que vuelvo a dormir, pensaré solo en ti.

Te amo… recuerda estas palabras: te amare por siempre…

En los calurosos días de verano, seré tu sombra

En los días lluviosos, seré tu paraguas

Cuando estés cansada de caminar, seré la silla en que descanses

Cuando rías, reiré contigo para hacer doble tu alegría

Cuando llores, seré el pañuelo que seque tus lágrimas

Somos como las donas y el café, va junto

Dándome felicidad, eres mi especial

Día a día cuando me estoy quedando sin energía Emergencia

tu dulce esencia me regresa a la vida

El amor por ti, que he escondido todos estos días

te lo demostrare todo cada día que estemos juntos…

Te prometeré, que te recordare solo a ti no importa donde este

Te prometeré, que te recordare solo a ti no importa lo que haga

este corazón mío te querrá solo a ti para siempre

Te amo… Recuerda estas palabras: te amaré por siempre

Si, A.N. JELL te estremece

te prometo, solo hazlo nena…

¿Por qué necesitas que te diga que te amo?

Dejare que los fuertes latidos de mi corazón te respondan

un paso, dos pasos, tres y cuatro lentamente iré a tu lado

Para que no puedas decirme que me espere, tomo tu amor aquí mismo…

Te prometeré, que viviré para que mis ojos te vean solo a ti

Te prometeré, que viviré para que mis brazos te abracen solo a ti

Desde que abro mis ojos en la mañana hasta que vuelvo a dormir, pensaré solo en ti.

Te amo… recuerda estas palabras: te amare por siempre…

**En caso de que no lo hayan notado, es la traducción de la canción 'Promise' de A. , Li Chylee comenta que esta canción refleja los sentimientos de ShinWoo y de Jeremy… me encantó la idea XDDD**

**¡Wah! El indonesio es tan difícil de traducir ¡T-T! No estoy 100% segura de algunas partes y en otras le puse de mi mole para que quedara mono… ¡quiero aclarar que me esforcé mucho! ¡en serio!... ?**


End file.
